Ryuujin (The Lost Ones)
History Ryuujin left his birth clan while he was very young, and has never looked back. He spent his time travelling Sornieth, buying souvenirs of the places he visited with the small amount of treasure he had amassed. Unfortunately he got a little too enthusiastic with his purchases and quickly realised he had run out of money. Ryuujin was forced to sell all the souvenirs he had bought, and was surprised to find he was able to sell them for a lot more than he had purchased them for. Sensing an opportunity, he started buying and selling items to make money. He quickly picked up the art of haggling for a better price, and got to know which items were in high demand when. He was constantly on the move from one place to another, and although he made piles of treasure daily, there was just something he felt he was missing. This all changed when he came across a small group of dragons near the Sea of a Thousand Currents. He approached them instantly, thinking perhaps they might be travellers in need of food. He was dismayed to find out they did not want to buy anything, and indeed did not even have enough money to buy anything! Just as he was about to leave, he felt a sudden pang of concern for this tiny clan. Financially, they obviously had no clue what they were doing and would likely run into trouble later on. Against his better judgement, he offered to stay and help them make money. He was expecting to stay just long enough to teach them how to get by and then go on his way, but quickly found that he did not actually ''want ''to leave. He still had his money, but now he also had the one thing he had been missing; a home. Personality Ryuujin's silver tongue and confident attitude have helped him out in many a situation, whether it's conning some naiive customer into buying a piece of merchandise for a price several times its true value, or charming a pretty lady into mating with him. He is extremely talented at knowing exactly the right thing to say in any circumstance, and has no qualms about using this skill for his own benefit. He can, however, be persuaded to use this skill for the good of others as well; despite how it may seem, he is not completely without morals. Although normally he would prefer compensation for his help, if he can be convinced that his assistance is truly needed he will do what is required out of the goodness of his heart. Appearance Ryuujin is extremely proud of his beautiful tangerine wings, and would never dream of covering them up with any sort of apparel. However, he does wear apparel elsewhere on his body; throughout his life he has collected several trinkets that he has grown rather fond of, and wears these constantly. Abilities Combat Ryuujin is strong enough to stand up for himself against lesser foes, however anything too dangerous will send him running. When his opponent is another dragon, he prefers to talk his way out of trouble. Gathering Ryuujin does not gather, preferring to simply buy anything he needs from other dragons. On the odd occasion he does decide to try and find some things for himself, he often comes back empty handed; probably because as a spiral, his attention span is too short to continue looking for long. Relationships Friends Pele Pele is constantly approaching Ryuujin with random items she has found and attempting to sell them to him. Unfortunately, she has no concept of how much each item is worth so Ryuujin often manages to convince her to sell them for a fraction of the price they should be, whilst still letting her believe that he's the one being ripped off. Pele always walks away from these transactions feeling extremely proud of the price she managed to sell it for, and nobody has the heart to tell her she's been swindled. Tarnish Ryuujin is well aware of Tarnish's formidable reputation, and makes certain to stay on her good side. Others joke that Tarnish is about the only female in the clan who Ryuujin hasn't attempted to woo at some point or another. Tarnish appears to value Ryuujin's services greatly, often requesting that he acquire various items. Although some of these dealings are decidedly shady, Ryuujin knows well enough to not ask any questions and simply do as requested. Mates Tiamat Ryuujin was Tiamat's first mate, however due to his flighty nature he did not consider it to be anything serious and left after their first clutch of eggs. Unfortunately, Tiamat was naiively expecting something more and has never quite forgiven him. The two tend to avoid eachother. Later on, Tiamat, scared she would not make a good mother to their two hatchlings, encouraged them both to go and serve under the Tidelord, a decision she bitterly regrets to the day. Piasa Ryuujin and Piasa met briefly, mated, and then went their separate ways. There was never any real attraction between the two, and since all of their offspring left the clan once they were old enough, there was no reason for them to stay in contact. Amaterasu New to the clan, Amaterasu had not heard the stories about Ryuujin and found him charming and sweet. She quickly agreed to having a clutch of eggs with him, only then to find out he was not actually looking for a long term relationship. Instead of being angry or upset with him, she simply told him that he should think more about other dragon's feelings. The two remained friends. However, after quite some time Ryuujin began to realise he cared about Amaterasu as more than a friend. After pouring out his heart to her, which he'd never had to do before in his life, they ended up having another nest together. Since then nobody is quite sure what is going on between them. Ryuujin continues to flirt with other dragons, but Amaterasu appears to be fully aware of the situation and still continues to have occasional nests with him. Cherriblosum When a beautiful spiral named Cherriblosum came across the clan after exploring the surrounding area, Ryuujin made absolutely sure that he was the one to greet her. After showing her round and introducing her to some of the other clan members, he managed to convince her to stay for a few nights, and then to have a clutch of eggs with him. After their eggs had hatched, Cherriblosum returned to her own clan, taking their eldest daughter along with her. Family Lilith Ryuujin was secretly delighted when Lilith decided to remain in the clan, finally having a child who could keep up with him. He tried to teach her about the art of buying and selling, but Lilith showed no interest in this, instead expressing her wish to become a powerful dark mage. As she grew older and her interest in the dark arts waxed, Ryuujin began to grow... a little concerned. After the incident with Persephone, he decided maybe it would be safer to stay away from Lilith for now. Trivia * Until Haku arrived, Ryuujin was the oldest member in the clan. Category:Spiral Category:Male Category:Water Dragon Category:Trader